Dyskusja:Fanclub Bionicle Wiki
Ludzie piszcie coś na tej wiki, bo nam schodzi na psy!Ten co nie ma czasu 14:56, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Może by zmienić regulamin? Bo jaki sens ma zakaz wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji jak tu chyba każdy artykuł jest o fikcji. Fikcja- fałszywe info--Vezok999 12:08, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) JużStarożytnyWładca 15:15, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Może zrobimy ankietę na artykuł, cytat i grafikę tygodnia? (chyba że już taka jest) [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] (Dyskusja) 15:13, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) I też osoby odpowiadające za nie. Ja jestem za--Vezok999 20:24, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) HELP! Kiedy coś edytuję to musz dwa razy zapisywać, bo inaczej się nie zapisze. Moje edycje nie są pokazywane w ostatniej aktywności! Ludzie! Co się dzieje! Help!StarożytnyWładca 17:36, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) Uspokój się, tak sie czasami dzieje ale na następny dzień powinno by ć normalnie. A ostatnie zmiany aktualizują się co jakiś czas.- The New Lewa, the air is back Ocenianie Czy artykuły będą oceniane. Jest całkiem miło jak to się robi. A po za tym pomyśli się 2 (lub nawet więcej) czy wstawiać słaby artykuł. Oczywiście bez urazy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jestem za i jeszcze raz za. Moje pytanie: gdzie oceniać? Na dyskusjach artykułów?- TNLewa *Czemu by nie. Zrobiło by się tylko skalę ocen wg której trzeba by było oceniać. Proponowałbym skalę od 1-5. Najłatwiej i najtrafniej da się przez nią oceniać. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jako trzeci Admin przyjmuję wniosek!PS co sądzicie o Saroxie i Damoniusie?--DARNOK 2 15:45, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Jako drugi admin uznaje to za dobry pomysł!:)StarożytnyWładca 12:11, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Może by an początku dyskusji każdego artykułu dać ankietę�:Na ile oceniasz *** z odpowiedziami 1-5. Oczywiście to nie wyklucza możliwości że ktoś bez spojrzenia na artykuł na 1 ale co o tym myślicie--Vezok999 14:22, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Ankieta to świetny pomysł. Mam tylko jedno "ale", opowieści oceniamy po ich ukończeniu! Bo w trakcie się nie opłaca. To tak jakby zjeść pączka nie naruszając nadzienia i powiedzieć, że jest wyśmienity. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę I proponuję zmienić skalę ocen. Przede wszystkim to dać oceny takie jak: Beznadzieja! Co to k**** ma być? CHACHACHA! Takie głupie że się uśmiałem! --DARNOK 2 20:30, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) No i trzeba pamiętać o tym że artykuły trzeba oceniać ze względu na to czym mają być bo przecierz nie można porównać broni do toa--Vezok999 20:52, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Może umiecić na stronie głównej informację, że jeżeli pisze się artykuł to na dyskusji należy wstawić ankietę z ocenianiem? Vezok999 11:02, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) art, graf, cytat tygodnia Teraz juz nie będziemy edytować strony głównej tylko te szablony: #szablon:artykuł tygodnia #szablon:grafika tygodnia #szablon:cytat tygodnia Trzeba znaleźć odpowiedzialnych za te trzy. Kto vhęty niech się wpisze na dyskusji danego szablonu do końca tygodnia. Potem urządzimy głosowanie StarożytnyWładca 12:14, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Co się stało ze strona główną?--DARNOK 2 14:36, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) A...! sorry to przeze mnie ! Już naprawiam!StarożytnyWładca 14:45, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) OK, zaczynam prace od tego tygodnia xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:10, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Będziemy głosować czy samemu wybierać??--Aritika władca Guratti 13:27, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) czemu nie mogę się zajerestrować - niezarejestrowany Wpisz se wiek wyższy od 13 i będziesz mógł.--DARNOK 2 16:52, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) dzięki - niezajerestrowany Dlaczego rzeczy tygodnia nie są zmieniane?--Vezok999 21:39, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) Czy będą ankiety o artykół, grafe i cytat? Vezok999 19:34, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) Nie nie będą i uwierzcie mi tak będzie lepiej gdyż zawsze jest Zaskoczenie. A przy Ankietach oszukiwać aż za łatwo.--DARNOK 2 13:24, sty 14, 2010 (UTC) Może by zmienić z "główny" artykuł, grafika i cytat na "Polecany"? No bo wg mnie główny trochę głupio brzmi Vezok999 11:02, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy zmienia się art., grafa i cyt. tygodnia? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To co wyżej- czego już drugi tydzień są te grafiki? Vezok999 14:10, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) To kiedy będą te zmiany? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Grafika w porządku, jest zmieniona. Poczekamy jeszcze tydzień, jak nadal będzie to samo to wnosze o zmiane odpowiedzialnych za te rzeczyVezok999 20:27, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) xD, ja swoje obowiązki zrobiłem Aritika władca Guratti 18:16, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) To widzę, do ciebie nie mam nic (mój wygrał! xD ) Vezok999 19:22, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Mówisz masz.--DARNOK 2 19:33, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) No i jest Ok. Tylko za tydzień sprbuj zmiecić się w terminie :) Gdyby jeszcze cytat zmieniono... Vezok999 20:58, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Na mnie nie patrz! To Amak ma na to Fuchę!--DARNOK 2 07:53, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Własnie wiem. Ale nie wiem czy on tu jeszcze zagląda. Z EB już odszedł (zobacz jego dyskusje). Poczekajmy jeszcze ostatni tydzień, jesli Amak nie pokaże się ani raz na FAnclubie lub EB to wybierzemy kogo innego. Ktos jest za? Vezok999 08:20, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Nie no. Cytat i tak warto było by zmienić. Nawet jak się Amak pokaże, zmieńmy ten cytat bo za długo jest jako główny cytat (choć jest dobry i się śmiałem z tego tekstu) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Cytat jest fajny ale też uważam, że można go zmieić. Mówiłem bardziej o zmianie odpowiedzialnej osobyVezok999 09:19, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Vezok999- Amak odszedł a zmiana osoby jest czymś więcej, więc musze się naradzić z adminamiAritika władca Guratti 18:53, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Matuśek nie rób tu ochów i achów. Vezok? Chcesz tego?--DARNOK 2 19:22, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Zobaczymy czy w tym tygodniu Amak wywiąże się z zadania. Jesli na wtorek będzie ten sam cytat to jestem za zmianą. Chyba ,że go zmieni to wtedy jest wszystko Ok i Amak zostaje Vezok999 22:42, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Kto jest za zmianą Amaka? Cały czas nie zmienione. I z Darnokiem to samo. Chyba nie chcecie aby było tu jak na Bio-Masters, gdzie od pół roku jest jedno i to samo Vezok999 12:57, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Ze mną nie jest to samo panie mądry XD. A co do zmiany to zsa minutkę zmieniam. Mnie się nie pozbędziecie :p --DARNOK 2 13:13, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) No i dobrze. Tylko za tydzień bądź bardziej punktualny Vezok999 13:33, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Kto chce zajmować sie cytatem? Zgłoszenia do końca tygodnia Vezok999 19:24, lut 14, 2010 (UTC) W środę głosowanie!Aritika władca Guratti 12:42, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Chętni: Dopóki nikt się nie zgłosi, mogę wybierać. Chyba, że są inni chętni Vezok999 19:09, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Co z grafiką i cytatem? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę O grafice przypomnę Matuskowi, ale cytatem musi się ktos zając- ja nie mogę, nie mam uprawnień Vezok999 09:00, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, albo głosowanie albo wygryma Kopaka(temu ,że może edytować cytat) jeżeli uda mi się skombinować jak dać dla Vezoka tą fuchę, to ankieta.Aritika władca Guratti 09:35, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Vezok...Sam szablon masz z edytować. A nie stronę. A mnie tu tylko tydzień nie ma i już chcą się mnie pozbyć!--DARNOK 2 08:00, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Nikt Cię nie chce wyżucać- ty masz artykuł, nie cytat. A ja nie mogę edytować szablonu bo został użyty w stronie zablokowanej Vezok999 08:18, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Spóźnia się Art. i Graf. tygodnia - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jest duże opóźnienie z artykułem i grafiką tygodnia! Proponuję wybrać nowych userów odpowiedzialnych za art. i graf. tygodnia!Lorco 17:23, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Mam nawet kandytada - "Vezok" -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:26, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Taa, tylko są zabezpieczenia w tych szablonach, więc żebym mógłbyć za nie odpowiedzialny musze mieć admina albo musicie ściągnąć zabezpieczenia Vezok999 18:49, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Da się zrobić :] ,parę odblokowań i zabespieczeń i gitara :D--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 18:17, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Trzeba wyznaczyć 1 osobę albo do cytatu albo do artu. Jedno z tych rzeczy odejmię Kopakanuva a drugie będzie przezemnie gospodarowane aż do zakończenia wyborów na odpowiadającego za to.I zrobmy głosowanie co ma wygrać na widnienie na stronie głównej. Potem stworzymy forum gdzie możecie głosować.--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 10:31, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Nakaz Administracji Odwołany W związku z pewnymi niedogodniościami Nakaz Został Odwołany!--DARNOK 2 13:27, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) A jaki to był nakaz?StarożytnyWładca 15:47, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) Więc jednak zostaję. Wydaje mi się, że w takich sprawach powinni się wszysc admini zgadzać, albo być chociaż o nich poinformowani :) Amak, to był nakaz aby zrobić siebie jako bionicl'a i napisać o tym artykuł Vezok999 16:45, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) Mi się ten pomysł podoba. I to nawet bardzo. (I to nie dlatego, że ja już mam) Dzięki temu w pewnym sensie będziemy bliżej historii naszych wymyślonych. Będziemy bardziej zaangażowani w to. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja nie jestem za. Powiedzmy, że moja postać powinna pozostać tajemnicą Vezok999 13:21, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) Szablon Kto jest odpowiedzialny za szablony? Bo trzeba zmienić szablon Glatorian- autor wpisał tylko trzech(ja sam mam jeszcze czterech, których jeszcze nie opisałem).- TNLewa chodzi ci o ten z listą Glatorian? Nie wiem. Nie umiem tego edytować. Poszukam dobrego useraStarożytnyWładca 15:26, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) To ja go zrobiłem i stworzyłem go w listopadzie więc nie narzekaj proszę. Zaraz go uaktualnię tylko dawno już nie byłem aktywny i nie miałem zbytnio czasu (gimnazjum to masakra w porównaniu do podstawówki, jeszcze jak do elitarnego po 9 godzin to na serio).--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:00, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Ja chodzę do najleprzego gimnazjum w moim mieście i nienażekam. The Shadowed One 15:35, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) A ja do trzeciego na podkarpaciu. Ale koniec off- topu, wracamy do szablonów Vezok999 15:56, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zauważyłem błąd na stronie głównej: nie "Freeze'go" tylko "Freeze'a". No, ale niedługo będzie nowa grafa, więc możecie tego nawet nie poprawiać. Voxi, który wrócił poprawiłem, sorry niezabardzo wiem jak się odmienia poszczegulne nazwy bohaterów.Aritika władca Guratti 18:55, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Admini mogą edytować listę po lewej, tak? To proszę o zmianę z "Fanclub Biobicl'i' Wiki" na "Fanclub Biobicl'e' Wiki". Vezok999 10:46, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Nie da się. Naawa Wiki Brzmi: Fanclub Bionicl'i' Wiki więc nie można zmienić.--DARNOK 2 12:42, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Czas Wiecie czego potrzebujemy?! Lini czasu. Tak jak w świecie Bionicle. Formalnie mamy nasze opowiadania, postacie czy pojazdy, ale nie ma konkretnych dat. I nie chodzi mi tu np. o datę śniadania Blidenta. Ale te najważniejsze wydarzenia, dzięki którym można by tworzyć sensowne historię, wraz z bohaterami. Co wy na to? I myślałem nad 2 czasami, ten który dzieje się w świecie matoran i w świecie glatorian. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Własnie. Też o czyms takim mylałem. Czyli w opowiadaniach pisao by się np "Akcja toczy się 40 lat po wydażeniach z Mistrza i Ucznia" albo "30 tys. po Wielkim Katakliźmie". Ja ogólnie jestem za Vezok999 21:15, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) I potrzebny też jakiś łącznik (wspólna data) dzięki któremu będziemy mogli w miarę te dwie linie porównać.--ZakochanyRahkshi 21:45, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Morze po prostu Wielki Kataklizm? Vezok999 22:43, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Dokładnie. Wielki Kataklizm byłby najlepszy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A kiedy to było we wszechświecie Glatorian? Najlepiej byłoby jakąś własną datę ustalić jak większość rzeczy tutaj czyli fan fick--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:51, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Ale jak byłaby najodpowiedniejsza? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Hmm... Może rozpad? Chociaż wtedy nie wiemy odkładnie kiedy co później. Później może być przybycie Mata Nui'ego (1001 lat po WK), ale to i tak nieznana data dla Bara Magnan. Zobaczmy Fan ficki i wybierzmy jakąś. A póki co może nam wystarczą dwie osobne linie?--ZakochanyRahkshi 18:00, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) ??? Nie wiecie że Rozpad i Wielki Kataklizm były w tym samym czasie? Tu jasno pisze że Rozpad był 100.000 lat temu http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/The_Shattering Vezok999 19:51, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) A jak zrobimy tę chronologię, to ktoś by musiał nad tym czuwać. Chodzi mi o dodawanie dat tych najważniejszych. Do niego (na stronie specjalnej) przysyłało by się daty jakie ma umieścić i tak dalej. Ja byłbym do tego chętny, bo i tak nie mam tu za dużej roboty. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jak dla mnie to możesz się tym zajmować- mam do Ciebie zaufaie. A żeby to uwiarygodnić to dodajmy jeszcze prawdziwe zdarzenia, zeby się mieszały Vezok999 15:58, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie tak też myślałem. I tak jak mówisz uwiarygodni nasze opowieści takie coś. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To kiedy zaczniesz? I może tak, żeby Cię zbytnio nie przemęczać to zrobisz to z datami, które ty chcesz, a na dyskusji albo osobiscie (nie wiem jak to zrobisz ) będziemy nasze dopisywać Vezok999 22:14, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Pomogę małą chronologią: -->Droga Łowcy-->Karawana o ósmej-->Mistrz i uczeń-->Wyścig po źródło W tej kolejności to było.--DARNOK 2 Ale całą wikia nie kończy się na twoich i Kopaki opowiadaniach Vezok999 08:16, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Chodziło mi bardziej o najważniejsze wydarzenia, niż o tytuły opowiadań. Np. walka Księcia z Kuhtaxem. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Do Vezoka: Wiem to. Ja tylko przykład dałem Do Kopaki: Czyli że np. Połączenie Ankai'a z Crushem-->Rozpad GoM? --DARNOK 2 09:35, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Tak, o własnie takie chodziło. Więc Kopaka, kiedy to się pojawi? Vezok999 09:48, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Dokładnie. Czyli zaczynać liczyć czas od Kataklizmu? Zaraz zrobie zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie. Aha i jak ją zatytułować? "Czas"? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę" "Linia czasu" ja bym proponował. I może zrobimy podobnie jak na EB? Czyli że jest jedna ogólna z najważniejszymi zdażeniami, a jak się chce poznać dokłądniej te wydażenia, to hiperłączem przeżuca na np "Linia Czasu/Mistrz i uczeń" . Co wy na to? Vezok999 11:00, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Wydarzenia przysyłajcie na dyskusję:Linia czasu. Tak chyba bedzie najlepiej. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę" Wyruszenie w podróż Ankai'a i Kainy. Pierwsza walka z GoM. Poświęcenie Crusha. Przemiana Phantixa w Toa.b --DARNOK 2 19:19, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Nie tutaj tylko na dyskusji Lini czasu. I podaj przybliżoną datę. Bardzo przepraszam, troche pokręciłem, WK nie był 100,000 lat temu, wtedy zrobili dopiero Mata Nui'ego. Moja wina... Vezok999 22:00, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Logo Wiki Nasza wikia nie ma loga! Mam prosbę do adminw- może by użądzić konkurs na logo? Proponowabym składać propozycję do np 20 kwietnia. Co wy na to? Vezok999 20:12, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Za długo. Do 27 Marca. A zwycięzcę ja z Matim wybiorę sam. Co do zmiany loga to ja wiem jak to robić. Dlaczego? Kopaka też powinien mieć głos! A jak zmienić logo wie prawie na pewno Matusek, jesli nie to wiem jeszcze od kogo się dowiedzeć jak zmieniać�Vezok999 21:55, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) *Logo możecie sobie zmieniać, ja się nie obrażę. Ważne , żeby było to logo co wgrało :) Acha i gdzie bedziemy wstawiać propozycje? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A od czego niby jest forum? Vezok999 13:56, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Dwie rzeczy: Kopaka to admin? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Dajcie adminom władzy.Jeśli wszystko zrobicie za nich zrobi się jak na biopedi że jedyna czynność admina to zabezpieczenie i banowanie.--DARNOK 2 14:23, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Więc widocznie tak powinno być, zwłaszcza że najlepszy wg mnie admin odszedł. Bo np Ocenianie czy czas to pomysł Kopaki, a ja z logiem zaczołem. A ty ostatnio co wymyliłes? Chyba 12 stycznia nakaz zrobienia artykułu o swojej postaci, tóry zresztą niewypalił... Vezok999 14:51, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie o wymyślanie chodzi. Równie dobrze każdy noob i spamer może przyjść i wymyślać. Nie proponowałem oceniania bo słowne komentaże są według mnie lepsze. linią czasu się zastanawiałem ale kiedy wyobraziłem porądkowanie wszystkich wrzechświatów, histori i wydarzeń to przez 1h mnie głowa bolała. Logo,logo....myślałem nad tym ale sam nie umiem dobrego zrobić i bylejakie nie może być bo to wizytówka wiki. Odłożyłem gdyż robiąc na logu florexa czy Księcia inny mogliby się pytać: A czemu mojego M.O.C-ka nie ma? To rasizm czy co? czy jakieś regółki głupie? Wypaliłby mój wypalił...ale spisz moją całą historię z sagi strachu i z każdego komiksu lub histori. Gdyby każdy tak robił to by Admini byli mniej szanowani niż spamerzy. Taka prawda. --DARNOK 2 15:29, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Co racja to racja,można zrobić�logo, bo to daję większe szanse wiki. :P ale jak coś swoje kandydatury, przesyłać w PNGAritika władca Guratti 15:04, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Nowe Logo wiki! Zapraszam do oglądania!--DARNOK 2 15:15, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Brzydki napis. Zdjęcia np Florexa czy Navu są bezmyslnie wrzucone, ogólnie tak 6+/10. To by było o wiele lepsze http://img85.imageshack.us/img85/8177/fanclubr.jpg Vezok999 16:33, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Vezok to jest druga wersja loga... Lol.. Popatrz pierw na logo.. To wersję zrobiłem chyba dwa dni temu, przypdkiem zapisałem w miejscu tego starego - miały takie same nazwy.__KopakaNuva 21:57, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) Konkursy Czy na Fanclubie będą konkursy na M.O.C.'a, opowadanie, grafikę czy cokolwiek? U jesli tak to kiedy. To jest pytanie do adminów Vezok999 21:12, mar 5, 2010 (UTC) Według mnie będą, jednak jakiś czas potem bo wikia musi się rozwinąć.--DARNOK 2 10:46, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Skórka Jeśli chcecie mogę wam zrobić skórkę, innym słowym kolorową wikię :)Aritika władca Guratti 17:08, mar 28, 2010 (UTC) piszcie. "mogę wam zrobić" - powiedział user tej wiki... :D Jeżeli o mnie chodzi to nie jestem za, ale jezeli inni się zgodzą, to nie będę stawaił żadnych oporów Vezok999 19:19, mar 28, 2010 (UTC) Kwestionujesz moje słowa :D ?. Czemu jesteśprzeciw?Aritika władca Guratti 08:01, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Chodziło mi oto: ,że jeżeli się zgodzicie to wam zrobię. Tłumaczę bo nie którzy czytają, a potem gadają o_OAritika władca Guratti 08:04, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) nie wiem o czym :D Nie. Kolorowa Wikia to porażka i sam dobrze o tym wiem. Spójrzcie jak jest na kit wiki : Może tak tabelki u nas zrobimy? Problem z ramką Utworzyłem stronę z moim M.O.C.-kiem, lecz nie wiem jak zrobić ramkę, aby jego zdjęcie było w niej.Lorco 15:00, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu, wchodzisz na szablon, potem wybierasz który ci sie podoba, zpisujesz, jego nazwę-np.Glatorian, potem wklejasz z takimi znaczkami Tak jak na EB... - Też tak uważam, ale lepiej będzie jak np. będzie cytat Navu to dać tylko maskę itp. ja to mogę robić.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 15:17, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Co jak co, ale cytat robię ja. I także ja będe umieszczał grafikę, jeśli ludzie będą na tak. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:14, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Dobra Kopaka mi tam chodziło o zdjęcie żeby było tylko maska, a nie o cytat.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 16:40, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Aha..małe niezrozumienie.. :] El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:15, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Spieprzaj dziadu - ten cytat mnie powalił. Lord Vox 14:24, sie 8, 2010 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Vezokiem. Przy cytacie powinien być obrazek opowiadania z którego pochodzi cytat. OpiekunŻycia 14:23, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) Jesteśmy już 27 ! Witam naszych fanclubowiczy. Ostatnio posiedziałem troszke na wiki polska, i kazałem dodfac naszą wiki do rankingu. Okazało się, że jesteśmy 27 na wszystie wiki w Polsce, mamy 580 artykułów :D Oby tak dalej (10 artów więcej i będziemy 26 :P ) Dla zainteresowanych tu jest owy ranking http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Polska:Ranking_polskich_Wikii Vezok999 09:56, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Hoho! A jeszcze niedawno o mały włos a nas by nie było. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 11:11, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, dodaem nas tez do rankingu wg ilosci grafik- jestesmy niezli, juz 17 w calej Polsce :D (sory za brak pl liter, ale cos mi komp/klawiatura szwankuje) Vezok999 11:11, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) To zainwestuj w nową :P Za 20zł już jakaś będzie. Gresh250 Raczej nie, to pewnie tylko chwilowe Vezok999 12:28, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) A to nie jest spam? ;] I taka ciekawostka, w sumie do tematu pasuje - KLIK Nie jest tak źle. :D __KopakaNuva 16:08, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Jeszcze trochę i przegonimy Bio-Masters w ilości artykułów :) Lord Vox 17:46, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow, jesteśmy warci ponad 160 mln dolców :D--Guurahk 22:03, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, Bio-Masters niech się wypcha, Fanclub przegonił ich w ilości artykułów (no i w ich jakości). Róbmy tak dalej, to będziemy mieć więcej artykułów niż na EB Żart Lord Vox 20:10, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Tej tej...ja bym się nie zdziwił jakbyśmy kiedyś wyprzedzili EB. Przecież mamy tyle pomysłów, że hoho... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 20:12, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Reklama Zapraszam na moją wikię.Oto link-[[Użytkownik:Lorco|Lor]co 14:30, sie 8, 2010 (UTC)] Nowe Szablony Zrobiłem ostatni szablon Lokacja i OrganizacjeNav. Lhikan Nuva zrobił szablon:Bronie. Potrzeba jeszcze jakichś? --Vezok999 20:34, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Regulamin Czy nie powinnyśmy umieszcić w regulaminie linku do rejestru blokad. Tak jak na EB. OpiekunŻycia 08:43, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) Oby tak dalej ^^ No i z 26 miejsca na rankingu awansowaliśmy na 24 miejsce, pobijająć Kipskich i MIght and Magic... A jak będziemy mieć jeszcze jeden artykuł, będziemy 23 :D Ogólnie teraz stai na wższe miejsca to 1, 10, 70.. Przed końcemroku, będiemy w Top 20 ^^ Gratulacje dla wszystkich fanclubowiczów Vezok999 11:15, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) A i jeszcze jedno: W grafikach jesteśmy 13, i brakuje nam 99 grafik na wyższe miejsce Vezok999 11:18, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Mamy o 80 artów więcej niż Bio-Masters, przez co jesteśmy największa polską wikią o MOckach. Gratulacje dla wszystkich redaktorów artykułów :) Vezok999 19:23, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) jesteśmy Wielcy :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:24, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, więc jeszcze suche info: Z 24 miejsca wbiliśmy na 21, a 40 artykułów dzieli nas od "Top 20" i pobicia Memory Alpha. W grafikach wymiatamy- 11 w polsce, 200 grafik do "top 10" Vezok999 19:31, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Kurde. I kto tyle da? No, artykułów się narobi, ale tyle zdjęć? To trochę dużo... Wędrujący po Pustyniach Potrafiliśmy dac 1400, to i 200 jeszcze się uda ;) Róbcie galeria :D Vezok999 20:08, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Najlepszym sposobem na zwiększenie ilości zdjęć jest robienie instrukcji. Lord Vox 17:16, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) To ja zrobię instrukcję do Banderwila <żart> Wędrujący po Pustyniach Wtedy byśmy mieli z milion grafik ;) Mi bardziej chodziło o instrukcje do takich MOCów, które da się rozłożyć i złożyć z pamięci. Ja czasami tak robię, by sprawdzić, czy jeszcze pamiętam konstrukcję, Dzisiaj rozłożyłem Voxa i chyba z dwie godziny się męczyłem, jakby go tu złożyć xD Lord Vox 16:03, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) A ja mam na tyle dobrze, że mam do wszystkich instrukcje :) Vezok999 16:07, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Też mam instrukcje, tyle że w aparacie, który się zepsuł :( Chyba będę musiał robić od nowa. Tylko że tym razem od razu wstawię na FB. Lord Vox 16:14, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Mam instrukcje do wszystkich MoCków. No i co z tego, że jest ich trzech! Robię nowego! A (wcale nie) propo Veziu, co z wyspą Konfliktów? The Champ Is Here!!! 17:21, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- No i jesteśmy w top 10- na miejscu dziesiątym jeżeli chodzi o ilość grafik na całą Polskę i w top 20, na miejscu dwudziestym, jeżeli chodzi o ilość artykułów :) Vezok999 11:18, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Uwaga zapraszam do uczestnictwa w pierwszym konkursie Bionicle Project Wiki. Oto link: http://pl.bionicleproject.wikia.com/wiki/Pierwszy_Konkurs_Bionicle_Project_Wiki AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 19:45, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Fawkes Żal, żal, żal, żal, żal..... Nie wiem, czy mam się śmiać czy płakać. Fawkes jako artykuł tygodnia i grafika... Co do grafiki nic nie mam, ale artykuł... Fatalne błędy, no i ten tekst o użytkownikach... Kogo to obchodzi, jakie on ma oceny (no dobra, to ważne, ale nie tu), skoro chodzi o postać i... No aż żal mi się na ten temat wypowiadać... Lord Vox 17:33, paź 6, 2010 (UTC) O żal Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:12, paź 7, 2010 (UTC) o_0?! No coments. Chciałem zrobić coś więcej niż zwykłe wklejenie fragmentu artykułu. Ale jeśli ty Vox zrobiłbyś to lepiej to droga wolna. Zrób w następnym tygodniu artykuł tygodnia. Ciągle się mnie o niego czepiasz. To to, to tamto.--Guurahk 17:59, paź 7, 2010 (UTC) Ooo... Mój cytat tygodnia! Zanim Fawkes(nie feniks Dumbledore'a, tylko Skakdi) zajął to miejsce, to Kroniki Ivesta były artem tygodnia! To mój 1 raz! - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Gurciu, oceny po namysle można zostawić, ale jednak nie uważam, ze to dobry pomysł. No i po co 2 razy Fawkes o_O? Lord Vox 13:00, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Moje zastrzerzenia to głównie to że jest dwa razy Fawkes. Ale uważam, że dawanie oceny i mówienie kogo to jest M.o.Cek jest bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Tylko czepiam się grafiki i artykułu. Ten sam? Po co? Jako pierwszy opisywać w ten sposób zacząłem ja... jakiś miesiąć temu... widać, kto czyta :P A ja ustawiłem Faweksa jako pierwszy, więc jestem czysty... :) Vezok999 14:36, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie się na Twoim sposobie wzorowałem :) Fawkes był drugi raz bo ja mam swój sposób, którego nie chcę zmieniać. Teraz może on nie wypalił, ale i tak ten art. był najkrócej. Jutro lub pojutrze go zmienię--Guurahk 17:28, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Mój poradnik Zareklamujecie mój Poradnik na str. głównej? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 1. Podpisz się Takanuva. 2. To nie jest zły pomysł, ale myślę, że warto go dopracować, no i wyeliminować znaczące błędy. Sam pomysł jak najbardziej ciekawy. Ja już takie coś zrobiłem na Bionicle Nasze Opowieści Wiki. Lord Vox 17:09, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, ale czemu takie coś nie ma być na FB co? Mówię dopracować bo poradnik idealny nie jest. Spokojnie. Będzie spotkanie adminów to i te kwestię się omówi. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Co Wam strzeliło?! Co sie stało ze skórką wiki? Co było złe w tamtej?Kani--Nui 10:50, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Nic. Guurahk robi testy nad zrobieniem własnej, nowej skórki. Ta jest tylko tymczasowa Vezok999 10:52, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Uff... Może poinformuj na stronie głównej o tymczasowej zmianie?Kani--Nui 10:55, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) A nie widzisz informacji u góry?--Guurahk 11:02, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Jak to pisałem to go nie było.Kani--Nui 11:09, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Musi być czarna? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 11:17, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Nie, nawey nie może- pisałem już Gurowi Vezok999 11:27, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) O, ta wojskowa jest fajnaKani--Nui 11:28, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) I w końcu wszystkim pasuje :)--Guurahk 11:48, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Osobiście to ja sobie zmienię na tradycyjną :P Vezok999 11:51, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Ja tą zostawiam. Fajna. Kubix2000 11:52, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Co to niby jest? Nie wiem, może wam się to podoba, ale mi nie... - Tobie by się pewnie podobała sórka ze zdjęciami Gresha, co? ;] Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:44, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Mi też się nie podoba. I nie można sobie ustawić na tradycyjną :P Lord Vox 13:06, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) No mi tez się zaczyna nie podobać. Zmieńcie tak jak dawniej i basta. Kubix2000 13:13, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Kubix, weź się określ. Guru, popracuj nad skórką w taki sposób, żeby a) pasowała wszystkim b)można było zmieniać sobie w preferencjach Vezok999 13:50, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) a) Skąd niby Guru ma wiedzieć, jaka skórka będzie się wszystkim podobać? b) można zmieniać w preferencjach, ale oprócz tego moro jest tylko MonoBook i New Wiki Look... Przynajmniej ja tak mam Banderwil the Destroyer No właśnie, ale on usunął możliwość ustawienia Monaco Vezok999 14:01, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) No, wiem... Monaco była najlepsza :) Banderwil the Destroyer Czy ktoś w końcu zmieni tą skórkę?! Lord Vox 17:51, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Nie, bo po co xD Banderwil the Destroyer Jak se chcecie mieć zwykłe Monako to droga wolna. Już zmieniam.--Guurahk 19:45, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Mi w tym przeszkadza głównie zmiana lokalizacji "Napisz artykuł" Vezok999 19:46, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana tego to akurat banał :P--Guurahk 19:49, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Ja, ponieważ się przyzwyczaiłem do skórek typowych, muszę zmienić na Monaco. APO, co to za jakaś nowa skórka? Wyjątkowo dziwna. Ale poczekam na tą skórkę co robi ją Guurahk Użytkownik:BionicleFan ---- Miło o nas mówią na Bio-Masters (radziłbym zajrzeć na dyskusję ich strony głównej). Lord Vox 09:50, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) To piszą ci, którzy od roku mają ten sam art, graf i cytat tygodnia. Młahahahaha --Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 09:55, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Co by nie patrzeć jesteśmy już ponad rok. Kryzys był, ale został zażegnany. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 09:57, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Skoro tacy mądrzy, neich porównają ostatnie zmiany u nas i u nich. The Champ Is Here!!! 10:12, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Oni poprostu zazdroszczą nam sukcesu. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 10:28, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Trzeba dać nauczkę tym noobom z BioMasters. Wezmę to na siebie. Fero1248 10:35, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ty masz coś z głową? Vezok999 10:51, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) No chyba. Bo od kiedy Fero nam pomaga. ??? Kubix2000 10:59, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Ja go chyba rozumiem. Pewnie tam se pospamuje. Lol. Kubix2000 10:59, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, Vezio odkrył jak pisać od akapitu i szpanuje ;P No i nieźle tam się Fero popisał. Dobrze, że nas zostawił. Lord Vox 13:01, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ja do znam od dawna, odkąd wszedem na wikie Polska, ale dopiero teraz zaczynam używać Vezok999 15:19, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Dziwne, że jeszcze mnie nie zbanowaliście. Fero1248 13:23, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Bo jeszcze nie mamy za co. Kubix2000 15:18, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Dokładnie :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 0.0 :D--Guurahk 17:28, paź 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ludzie, weźcie ruszcie artykuł i cytat tygodnia, OK? Mamy kolejny, piękny (chociaż nie chwal dnia, przed zachodem słońca ;D) tydzień, a art. i cytat się sam nie zmieni Duży Papa Valion nie żyje? Skąd to wziąłeś?Kani--Nui 13:39, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) O sory, w artykule przeczytałem zginął zamiast zaginął :P Już poprawiam Vezok999 14:31, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) Ekhem, przpraszam, ale czy w Grafice tygodnia przeczytałem "El Rukins"? Użytkownik:BionicleFan O, a Vacumer nie był nauczycielem Xeta?Kani--Nui 15:36, lis 23, 2010 (UTC) Tak BionicleFan. Dobrze przeczytałeś, bo mock jest mój :p I faktycznie był jednym z pierwszych na FB El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Już o tym pisałem Guurahkowi, Kani, jednak Gurcio się rzadko loguje :/ Prosiłbym adminów o popawienie tego błędu, albo sam to zrobię Lord Vox 17:43, lis 23, 2010 (UTC) BionicleFanowi chodziło o literówkę w słowie Rurkins. Ja to już poprawiłem wcześniej, ale zapomniałem o tym tu napisać Vezok999 18:45, lis 23, 2010 (UTC) Ufff, a już myślałem, że nawet Vezok999 nie jest kumaty. Tak, chodziło mi o Literówkę Kto ma dwa kciuki i nie jest głupi? Ten gość! (jeśli rozumiecie co mówię, to wiecie, że wskazuję na siebie) Ja piździele, co wy z tym "Freeze'ego"? Najpierw Matuśek, teraz Vezok :/ Proriłbym Vezia o zmienienie na "Freeze'a". Lord Vox 15:34, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) Poprawione :P Ale już wczoraj, a ja nie w tej sprawie- Spojrzałem na ilość naszych grafik- bardzo elegancka liczba- 2222 :D Brawa dla nas Vezok999 16:31, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) Nowy Design dlaczego ramka Wiki się zmieniła?Ciemny antroz 007 14:05, gru 21, 2010 (UTC) Robię teraz nowy design na naszej wiki (i na EB). Powiedzcie, co sądzicie o obecnym kolorze oraz jakie ewentualnie wy byście proponowali. Mogę zmienić kolory tła, linków, przycisków i nagłówków, choć możliwe kolory są ograniczone Vezok999 16:42, gru 21, 2010 (UTC) Jednak nie, znalazłem opcję wpisania włąsnego koloru. Więc kolory dowolne. Vezok999 16:49, gru 21, 2010 (UTC) Qrrrwaaa.... Zawsze się coś musi zmienić? :/ Nie znoszę ciepłych kolorów. Kremowe strony tu i złoty pasek na EB... Eh... Lord Vox 17:39, gru 21, 2010 (UTC) Ty byś najchętniej chciał czarny, co? Ja tam wolałem, jak było "na zielono" ;/- Czarny to nie... Najlepiej coś pod niebieski lub zielony. Lord Vox 20:28, gru 21, 2010 (UTC) Ja jeszcze robie tło po jutrze go już na pewno skończe. Malum121 . Jak dla mnie może być. Kolory za dużo i tak nie zmieniają w sensie technicznym. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No widze, że moje logo długo tu pobyło :D Malum121 . Nie, po prostu przywracałem zielony kolor strony, a on miał logo tekstowe. Już przywróciłem twoje logo graficzne Vezok999 10:23, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Święta 200px|left Z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, ja i Nigra życzymy wam (jako pierwsi ^^) dużo radości, szczęścia, mnóstwa pomysłów w MOCowaniu i żebyście zostali na wiki jak najdłużej. Życzę jeszcze Vezokowi, by napisał art o Ceeri, Greshowi, by przybyło mu części do MOCów, Antrozowi, by nauczył się poprawnie pisać, Akuumo'wi, by skończył Kule i wszystkim innym wszystkiego naj i połamania nóg. Wesołych Świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Lord Vox 07:24, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT! Voxi, pisz po prostu Akuumo. Nieodmiennie i niezmiennie. Ja ci życzę... Tego no... Pewnej ręki! Do rysunków! I przyłączam się do życzeń dla Antroza. ;P HO HO HO! Idze Święty Akuumo Mikołaj z worem prezentów dla... ciebie i 2 innych gostków... The Champ Is Here!!! 08:29, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Życzę Wikowym użytkownikom nowych MOCków i radości z nich,szczęścia,radości.Voxowi życzę jeszcze więcej Mocków i udanych rysunków a Akuumo dalszego ciągu Kul Zywiołów i potopó.Lodowemu Księciu nowych mocków. Mam jeden prezent to niepowiem co.Ciemny antroz 007 10:08, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Moja świąteczna tradycja spania do 10 nie pozwoliła mi być pierwszym składającym życzenia. No oczywiście wesołych, wesołych i jeszcze raz wesołych świąt. No i jeszcze oczywiście życzenia, skierowane do wszystkich- Fan Ficka ciekawego, pomysłu dobrego, rysunków udanych i M.o.C.'ów wspaniałych! Vezok999 10:25, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Ja również życzę wesołych świąt wszystkim. Mam nadzieję, że zbliżający się rok 2011 będzie równie obfity dla FB jak ten mijający (być może jeszcze bardziej). Nie chcę powtarzać, więc wszystkiego dobrego :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja również życzę wesołych świąt! Miałem coś zrobic, ale z braku czasu nic nie zrobiłem...jeszcze tylko indywidualne życzea dla moich kumpli... i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Wszystko co być powinno powiedziane, zostało już napisane. Tak więc również życzę wszystkim userów wielu Bionicli pod choinką, wielu pomysłów na nowe M.o.C-i i historie i oczywiście wielkiej weny twórczej.Kani--Nui 13:40, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Słuchajcie, tak sobie patrzyłem na innych wiki, i sobie pomyslałem, ze może zastapimy to "W" które jest na karcie przy nazwie strony na coś bardziej pasującego do klimatu? Myślałem nad jakąś Kanohi... Na Bio-Masters chyba cos takiego jest, to czemu u nas nie może czegos takiego byc? Tymbardziej, że jesteśmi od nich lepsi. Co o tym sądzicie? Możnaby tak tez zrobić na EB. Lord Vox 20:41, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Trza wiedzieć jeszcze jak :P Vezok999 22:01, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Trza przesłac w jakims formacie... ech, gdzieś to tu było, muszę poszukać... Lord Vox 09:24, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) O, już wiem - Plik:Favicon.ico Lord Vox 09:39, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Nowy Rok SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO 2011-TEGO ROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!﻿ Niez. T. L. ﻿Szczęśliwego! Zdrowia, szczęścia, obfittej twórczości, dużo kasy, dużo przyjaciół, dużo Bio, dużo cierpliwości do adminów... Happy New Year wszystkim userom bez wyjątku życzą Vezok999, Panrahk17 & Malum121!! Pniemy się w górę! Jesteśmy już 17 wikią wg ilości haseł- 1 185 stron (http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Polska:Ranking_polskich_Wikii) i 9 na grafikach- 2 590 (http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Polska:Ranking_polskich_Wikii_-_grafiki)- gratulacje nam wszystkim :) Vezok999 22:14, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) Jak ja sie tu zalogowałem, mieliśmy 800 haseł...brawo, userzy, brawo! - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 I brawo ja! Nice. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jak ja się tu zalogowałem to było może nawet nie 100 haseł. :P W życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że wikia na której najwięcej artów miał Vox, będzie kiedyś tak wielka--Guurahk 10:13, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) Pamiętam, jak się cieszyłem, kiedy któryś z moich artów był setnym na wiki... Heh :) Lord Vox 11:58, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) Stare dobre czasy nie? Era preVezokańska ;]--Guurahk 14:57, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) O_O... 1 190 stron... Czyli że mamy 1000 MoCków!? No coś koło tego... Napewno conajmniej 500... AWESOME! Chyba nawet Forever tyle nie ma... Ani Kyler... Rock... The Champ Is Here!!! 16:03, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) No zależy, czy liczyć ich razem, czy osobno :P Ale nawet jeżeli razem, to wątpię, aby mieli więcej. Chociaż ich jest trzech, a nas... no właśnie ;] Volgaraahk Prevezokańska- stare, dobre czasy ... :D Vezok999 00:30, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo twórczy cytat... Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:33, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Po tym będzie "Kradnij, gwałć i zabijaj dla szatana - taki przekaz ma metal" xD Lord Vox 17:37, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Kto wie... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Żeby nie było, ja tylko wstawiłem to, co kazał przełożony ^^ Vezok999 17:43, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) A kto dyktuje przełożonemu, co ma mówić?.... - Jego głowa. Lord Vox 17:48, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Cytaty w pełni wybieram ja. Nikt nie zgłaszał jeszcze mi osobiście, że się komuś coś nie podoba. Więc uważam, że temat jest zakończony. A do Voxa: "I hear voices in my head" El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Szlag! Spadliśmy na 18. miejsce, przegrywamy o kilka artów z Tomb Raider Wiki. Bierzemy się do roboty chłopaki (i Kora)! Ja osobiście biorę się za arty o Sentinie i Kriosie. Kani--Nui 20:18, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) O nie, tak być nie będzie... Na weenendzie o ile nic mi nie wypadnie wstawię 5 członków Wiatru i ich galerie :) Vezok999 21:33, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Vox, sam narzekałeś na Guurahka, a ty też na początku błędy sadzisz- Urmur wydostał sie z Otchłani (kradnąc przy okazji Głębinową Śmierć- mój odpowiednik Lodowego Ostrza czy Obrońcy Matoran) Vezok999 18:08, lut 8, 2011 (UTC) Przecież napisałem, że się wydostał z Otchłani... Qrde, nie zapisało się - nie wiem czemu... Bezsens... Spróbuję jeszcze raz... Lord Vox 18:28, lut 8, 2011 (UTC) Już jest dobrze. Musiałem pomylić "Zapisz" z "Pokaż podgląd"... Zapisałem nieostateczną wersję, a ostateczną dałem tylko do podglądu :/ ... Trza było iść do łóżka, a nie siedzieć przed kompem i błędy sadzić. Lord Vox 18:31, lut 8, 2011 (UTC) No to też dorzucę dwa grosze. Robię Bohrama--Guurahk 16:32, lut 9, 2011 (UTC) Qrde, jaki sens ma logowanie się, jeśli zaraz podem mnie wywala :P--Guurahk 16:34, lut 9, 2011 (UTC) Fuck yeah, 1300 artykułów- no i 17 miejsce w rankingu- jeszcze 38 i będziemy na 16 Vezok999 13:46, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Może by tak dać EB do zaprzyjaźnionych stron? Lord Vox 17:58, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) 3200 - bardzo elegancka liczba :D Kani--Nui 17:40, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) 1410 - na Grunwald! Kani--Nui Grrr... a sam na ogłoszenie Grunwala od prau miechów czekałem :P Vezok999 16:50, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) :Jest jeszcze wiele dat... - :Sam pamiętam, jak było 966...poczekajmy do 2011 :D - not-login Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Yeah... FB rośnie w siłę. Nic dodać, nic ująć. --The Champ Is Here!!! 18:00, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) Ekhem... "Nic dodać"? Vezok999 18:32, kwi 15, 2011 (UTC) Ładnie, ładnie... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Może zrobimy soundtrack tygodnia? :D Vox 19:50, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) Nie uważacie, że to logo jest ciut przestarzałe? Lesiu namber tu 08:24, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) Foch, ono jest moje, nie może być złe, a kto się nie zgadza daję banana... No dobra, a teraz na poważnie. Rzeczywiście, moje logo jest już wiekowe, z połowa wtedy znanych self-MoCów poszła w zapomnienie, część została zmieniona, innym znowu przydały by się odświerzone grafiki... oczywiście pasowało by też dać coś nowego. W sumie można by przemyśleć konkurs na nowe logo (oczywiście nie zmieniamy tego logo Kaniego, tylko moje stare) Vezok999 08:29, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) "Coś nowego", czytaj: mój Suvil na przykład. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:48, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) Wielkanoc Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazj Swiąt wielkanocnych dla wszystkich Userów . Antroz007 08:05, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Heh, a ja myślałem że będę pierwszy. :DDDDD No cóż, ja, Kubix, i cała Drużyna Wyparcia życzymy wam wszystkiego najlepszego na święta. I smacznego jajka! Kubix2000 08:08, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) No to życzenia od wszystkich mieszkańców Wysp Żywiołów. Z LK na czele :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No to jedziemy (życzenia uniwersalne): Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności, Wielu setów i radości, A po za tym fajnych MOCów, Wśród znajomych żadnych ćwoków! A tak normalniej: Smacznego jaja i mokrego dyngusa wszystkim (no, greshowi mokrego nie życzę, i tak jest chory ^^) Wszystkiego dobrego, no i ten, tego, życzy wasz ulubiony i (nie)najlepszy Lesiu namber tu 09:34, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Noo, to ja też życzę wam wszystkiego naj. U nas w szkole prym wiodą takie życzenia: Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomarańczy, niech Ci (tu wstaw co chcesz) nago tańczy. A tak od siebie, to życzę wszystkim dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, radości, dobrych ocen, powodzenia w miłości, z Bio to dużo setów, dobrych komentarzy i w ogóle wszystkiego dobrego.--Guurahk 10:06, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Vox, nie za często swoich dajesz? Kiedy innych MoCi były 1-2 razy, Sorix to od ciebie chyba szósta... Vezok999 07:25, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) O rly? Cóż... Innych na pewno było więcej niż dwa razy ;P A, i myślałem, że grafika tygodnia to grafika z jakiegoś artykułu, a nie pisanki, których nigdzie nie było (tak btw - gratuluję pomysłowości Gresz ;D) Vox 09:59, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) :W końcu Wielkanoc, więc co, miałem dawać np obrzydliwego stwora czy rahi czy coś tam. - :Vox, nie czepiaj się Gresha, bo sam nie lepiej robisz. Artykuł tygodnia to nie jest okienko na drugą grafikę pod innym tytułem, ale artykuł, gdzie ważniejszy jest tekst... albo popularny w tym tygodniu artykuł... a np Florańczycy sprzed chyba 2 tygodniu wyglądają raczej na reklamę twoich moców. Ale z nimi jeszcze pół biedy, bo grafika rzeczywiscie dobra... ale taki Aston- historia na trochę na odwal, MoC przecięty... a to był tydzień bardzo obfity w MoCi. Mam wrażenie, że sprawowalibyście się lepiej jakbyście się stanowiskami zamienili. Jak skończę pisać Sekret Tablicy (czytaj początek wakacji) taka mała sugestia: w wyborach zgłoście się na to drugie stanowisko, a przynajmniej Vox... Vezok999 11:40, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) Pomysł na... ...ankietę tygodnia! Co wy na to?!? Kubix2000 07:44, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) ... a także Mocek miesiąca - który podałem już daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawno... - HAHAHA! Wymyśliłem ankietę tygodnia na mojej stronie usera. Teraz zaczyna się to samo co z tymi soundtrackami od Gresha....ale daję wam pozwolenie! HAHAHAHA! Co się ze mną dzieje?!? Kubix2000 07:53, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) To może głosowanko? Kto za a kto przeciw a komu wisi, ok? Kubix2000 17:12, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Ankieta tygodnia? WTF?(!) Vox 17:14, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Tak, ankieta tygodnia, A.N.K.I.E.T.A.-T.Y.G.O.D.N.I.A. Zrozumiano? Kubix2000 17:15, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) PS Ja używam WTB(What The Bandek?) Na co nam coś takiego?-Power Dragon 17:16, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) No k***a, wiedziałem że będziecie na mnie napadać, a na coś k***a! Kubix2000 17:17, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Zbędny śmieć i tyle. Takie moje zdanie-Power Dragon 17:19, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Tak jak czołg z gąsienic, nie, Dragonku? Kubix2000 17:20, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Chodziło o czołg NA gąsienicach a nie czołg Z gąsienic (i nie robali tylko takich na których jaździ czołg)-Power Dragon 17:25, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) To trzebało mówić, a ty mi walisz jakiś czołg na robalach... Kubix2000 17:26, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Bo ty jarzysz jak diesel na mrozie-Power Dragon 17:29, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Wal się. A jak już masz mnie obrażać, to na mojej dyskusji, a nie tu. I wal się. Kubix2000 17:34, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) I kto tu kogo obraża? To ty tu wyskakujesz z ankietą tygodnia (już lepszy byłby soundtrack tygodnia...), czyli ty rozpocząłeś ten temat. PD tylko wyraził swoją opinię. A zresztą poczekajmy, zobaczymy ile osób poprze ten twój pomysł (oprócz Takanuvy) Vox 17:40, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Chodzi że admini(Veziu, Kopcio i Guru) będą ją tworzyć. Kubix2000 17:41, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Ale, że tak się grzecznie spytam, po co nam to, k**wa (ta, krowa ;P)?(!) Vox 17:44, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Tak dla klimatu, po prostu no. Kubix2000 17:46, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Klimat to ogół zjawisk pogodowych na danym obszarze w okresie wieloletnim -_- Jak ankieta ma być tylko dla klimatu, to lepiej żeby jej lepiej nie było. Kuźde, czemu small mi nie działa >:/ Vox 17:55, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Tekst o adminach mi wszystko wyjaśnił... do tych co nie zrozumiali: chodzi o coś jak na nonsensopedi Vezok999 18:01, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiem o co chodzi, i dlatego jestem temu przeciwny (>:D). To jest największy w Polsce internetowy fanklub Bionicle'ów, a nie wikia z głupimi żartami >:/ Vox 18:03, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Spojrzałem na FB okazjalnie teraz, ale muszę coś wtrącić. Poważna ankieta, a nie z żartami jak na Nonsensopedi. Not-login Kubix I co by w tej ankiecie było, hĘ? Vox 18:11, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Kubix, niewypał, odpuść. Dzięki tobie aż mi się na Nonsensopedię zachciało wejść. Kani--Nui 20:14, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) KOCHANI LUDZIE, CO DO JASNEJ CHOLERY STAŁO SIĘ Z FB?!?!?!?!?!?!? Niezalogowany Kubix2000 Już zrobiłem konf na gg... u wszystkich to jest na każdej wiki. Odp: staffi coś kombinują, trza poczekać aż naprawią Vezok999 14:12, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) Staffi....i po co ja panikuję... Kubix2000 14:13, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC)(tym razem zalogowany) Czy mi się zdaję, czy str. główna FB jest dalej zepsuta? Not-login Kubix Jeśli były jakieś niemiłe wydarzenia na FB to najwyraźniej dzięki pracy w ogrodzie mnie ominęły ;D Vox 16:44, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) Były. Ja, Veziu, Akuumo, Gresh i Banderwil nawet zrobiliśmy konferencje na GG. Cały WikiCod poszedł w odbyt słonia i wszystko się waliło. Ale już naprawione. :) Kubix2000 16:48, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) Zapomniałbym: Kani był jeszcze z nami. Kubix2000 16:49, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) Masz słabą pamięć - Bandka tam nie było.... - Znowu w górę! Panie i panowie, po małej awari rankingi wiki się uaktualniły. I tak oto jesteśmy na 14 miejscu w artykułach i uwaga 9 grafikach! Top ten! Tylko tak dalej, co jest zresztą kwetią czasu :] Przy okazji dodam, że EB niestety upadło do 10 miejsca w artach... ale to jest FB więc... Enjoy! :D Vezok999 22:18, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) Co tu dużo mówić: Pniemy się w górę! :) Yeah! Kubix2000 07:10, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) FB może pnąć się dotąd, aż odejdzie z niej ostatni user - na Eb jest pewne ograniczenie w artach. - Na pierwsze miejsce i jeszcze wyżej! PS co tu tyle robią te pisanki? Lesiu. User z ambicjami. MOCi i więcej oraz ogłoszenia. 09:28, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) Nieźle, nieźle. Zgadzam się, będziemy cały czas wysoko dopóki ostatni user nie odejdzie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No, święto Kopaki - admini mają nieźle, ja tak rocznicy nie obchodziłem :D Ale dostałem prezencik - rollbacka. Kani--Nui 09:30, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) Occult artem tygodnia? Za co? Dałbyś lepiej któryś z pojazdów Gresha, art jak art ciągle byłby do niczego, ale przynajmniej by grafika była porządna Vezok999 13:48, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) Pojazdy Gresha z kilkoma linijkami tekstu? Już lepiej Occult... Gdyby mnie Gresz nie wyprzedził dałbym Magnara >:( Vox 14:25, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) A Occult więcej ma? Do tego jest już staaary. Vezok999 14:31, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) Ło ludzie, od tego końca świata się pozmieniało trochę :P Nietypowa strona główna- artykuł tygodnia, którego ja bym lepiej nie zrobił, cytat ma 3cm kurzu a grafiką jest mój odpowiednik "karnego kutasa" na wiki :D Vezok999 19:34, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Przeczytanie Ataku na Stearth- 5 minut, zmiana szablonu cytatu- 2 minuty, uśmiech Panrahka po zobaczeniu Strony Głównej- bezcenne Vezok999 09:27, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Cóż, krótko stwierdzam, że grafika tygodnia jest do d*py. Vox 09:30, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Ta, dlatego w czerwcu znowu zabiegam o stołek Vezok999 09:32, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Już 300 komentarzy strony głównej. Kopaka, za takie wygrzebane cytaty cię właśnie lubię -:) Vezok999 10:52, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Nie przesadzaj. Nie tylko za to :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mamy już dwa "Lubię to" Vox 17:05, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) wow. co za zapierająca dech w piersiach grafika tygodnia. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 15:21, cze 9, 2011 (UTC) No skoro nie ma osoby odpowiedzialnej za grafę, wydaję się chyba trafna. A po za tym lepsza niż żadna. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Może przydałoby się odświeżyć logo? Dodać kolejne Self-MoCi? I Came To Play! 16:11, cze 9, 2011 (UTC) :Właśnie to pisałem kilkadziesiąt linijek wyżej. Niez. Lesiu :To tak napiszę- chcecie nowe logo, to je zróbcie i zgloście Vezok999 13 i 7 No, panowie, mamy już 13 miejsce w artach, wyżej potrzeba nam około 100 artów, w założeniu że Fallout nic nie będzie robił. Ich też wyminiemy :D A w grafikach jesteśmy na 7 miejscu w Polsce, pobijając Lostopedię i Bleach. 1625 artów i 3981 grafik, tylko Tak dalej Vezok999 09:56, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Grafa tygodnia czy mi się wydaje, ale czy czasem osoba odpowiedzialna za grafę tygodnia, jej jeszcze nie zmieniła? I niech mi nie mówi, że nie miała czasu, bo ile to zajmuje? 5 minut? - Tak, tak, jeszcze nie weszło mi to w nawyk Vezok999 15:11, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Zwykle so cytatu dodaje się zdjęcie autora. Ale nie tym razem. Czyżby ktoś zapomniał, że Suvil już został zbudowany? I Came To Play! 10:33, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) O, Drut jest na głównej! :D Vezok999 10:03, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Cytat Cytat Florexa na głównej- Fuck Yeah, ale czego po raz 4 bodajże ten sam? Co za dużo to nie zdrowo i takie tam, lepiej byś dał wies który cytat z Ja, User 2, lub jakiś mało oklepany tekst Vezok999 09:56, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) 4? Hmm.... góra drugi... A po za tym ile razy można dawać cytaty ze starszych FF :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :To daj z nowszych Vox 10:25, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) :A nie ma ich? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Żeby nie było, ja ci nic nie zarzucam, bo sprawujesz się niemal wzorowo, ale poza dzisiejszym, ten cytat był już 12 grudnia i 14 listopada 2010. Czyli oboje się myliliśmy, jest teraz 3 raz, nie znowu aż tak strasznie, ale wolałbym cos nowego, bo wiedziałbym, jaki cytat dodawać do artykułu Vezok999 12:10, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Moja nędzna drużynka na grafie tygodnia? Na pewno nie muszę se kupować nowych okularów? Lesiu namber tu 18:43, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) A ja dodałem tyle grafik z Makiry :/ No cóż, nie ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny i uszanuję decyzję odpowiedzialnego za to. - O, cytat z mojego FF na głównej :'D Vox 10:33, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Catcher to Aceranianin PIASKU?Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 08:14, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Kurrrrrrr... Znowu jakiś error z szablonami >.> No ale nic, poprawiłem Vox 08:30, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) też się zaskoczyłem, ale wolę nie upominać innych publicznie, więc milczałem :}--Guurahk 08:57, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Ale fajnie, cztery czwórki w grafikach <:D Lesiu namber tu 17:53, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Roap jest z Le-Metru - czyli Metru Nui, a nie Makiry. -_- - {Widział ktoś ostatnio Galileo? Było o Bio ^^ [[użytkownik:Vezok999|Vezok]999 15:41, wrz 5, 2011 (UTC) Rejestracja Jak w temacie - rejestracja. Czy tylko ja mam z nią roblemy? Po wpisaniu wszystkich danych wyskakuje błąd - "Przepraszamy, lecz nie możemy cię teraz zarejestrować". Czy można coś z tym zrobić? Też mam ochotę dodać parę artykułów :). P.S - Faktycznie, Fanklub trochę został zapomniany :(. Musisz podać, że masz ponad 14 lat. Ale co masz na myśli mówiąc, że Fanclub został zapomniany? Vezok999 14:12, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Coraz częściej można natknąć się na napisy typu : "Aktualizowane 8 godzin temu" W latach świetności (1,2,3 lata temu) wpisy były "Aktualizowane 11 minut temu/20 max" Chodzi mi o to, iż myślałem, że Fanklub się trochę zestarzał (jak wszystko). Sam myślałem, że na odpowiedzi na forum dyskusyjnym będę musiał czekać min. 3 dni. Lecz widzę że nadal świetnie prosperuje :D. 8 godzin temu widziesz, jeżli wchodzisz przez 3 na wikię, bo mniej więcej do tej wszyscy w szkołach siedzą. Liczba edycji wprawdzie zmalała, ale to za sprawą czatu, gdzie dość dużo się dzieje, mimo wszystko Fanclub kwalifikuje się do pierwszej grupy na wiki, gdzie najgorętsze artykuły obejmują ostatnie 3 dni. 3 lata temu? No proszę, dowiedziałem się, że Fanclub jest aż tak stary. A jak z tą rejestracją? Vezok999 15:20, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Chyba trochę się "zagalopowałem". Z rejestracją wszystko w porządku, przybył kolejny użytkownik :). Ale nadal jestem "zielony" (patrz temat niżej). Zielony Zupełnie zielony - tak właśnie się czuję. Myślałem, że stworzenie artykułu o własnej postaci jest kaszką z mlekiem/bułką z masłem, a zupełnie nie ogarniam! Więc proszę was o radę, bardziej doświadczeni koledzy. Jak to ugryźć? Jak zrobić tabelkę? Jak zrobić oddzielne "działy" (historia, charakterystyka itp...) i rzeczy o których trzeba pamiętać przy tworzeniu artykułu. Cóż,może zamiast tabelki utworzyć szablon? Widzisz taki napis na górnym pasku edytowania podczas edycji "Szablon"?Wciśnij to,a potem wyskoczy ci parę takich opcji. Wybierz inny szablon lub magiczne słowo. I tam masz różne szablony,jak Toa,czy Skakdi. Wystarczu po prostu wpisać. Aby zrobić działy-tak samo na pasku górnym edytowania,na samym początku jest taki napis "Normalny".Wciśnij i wyskoczy ci znów parę opcji. Wybierz któreś i gotowe. A rzeczach,o których trzeba pamiętać,to według mnie poprawność językowa,no i trzymanie się poprawności świata Bionicle. Nie takie jak np. magia,biologia,tylko zwykłe Bionicle. Wypowiedział się Tenebris32 Wątek przenoszę na Dyskusja użytkownika:Wojtalla Vezok999 15:46, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Wy też tak macie, że przy niektórych wątkach nie ma przycisku "edytuj"? I Came To Play! 19:23, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Miałem tak w niedzielę, teraz wszystko już działa Vezok999 19:38, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Kto do cholery zmienił edytor? >.> Vox 17:51, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :Wyjaśniłbym, ale ty wolisz jak mnie nie ma, więc radź se sam. PS to nie ja 178.36.213.72 18:11, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Dobrze wiedzieć, panie anonimie -.- Vox 18:23, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Nomi też to przeszkadza.Antroz007 17:56, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Próbowałem przywrócić stary, ale.... stało się to, co z Monaco. Trzeba się przyzwyczaić :/ - To dlaczego zmienili tylko na Fanclubie, a na EB nie? >.> Vox 19:09, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Ja EB mam zmienione :P - Nom, ja niestety też... Ostatnio z Wikią jest jak z Minecraftem - im nowsze, tym gorsze. Nah :'/ Vox 12:57, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) Póki co edytor zmienić można jedynie przez przełączenie się na monobooka. Zwolennikiem Oasisa pozostaje userować mając nadzieję na zmiany (może tak raz dla odmiany na lepsze) Vezok999 17:48, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Pytanie związane z problemami z artykułem - jak wkleić zdjęcie do szablonu? Wojtalla 16:12, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Włączasz edytor,dajesz ten zielony kształt,na dole klikasz przycisk edytuj. Potem tam,gdzie jest napisane skakdi_image piszesz Plik:nazwa grafiki|liczba pikseli i to wszystko w takim nawiasie i tyle. Tenebris32 Mogę prosić o wzór? Bo trochę to zagmatwane. Wojtalla 17:03, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Kiedy włączasz edytor szablonu,tam są różne podpunkty,gdzie trzeba coś wpisać,co nie? Wtedy,tam gdzie jest skakdi_image wpisz ten twój plik. Wpisujesz 300 px Ten znak(czyli ] i [ wpisujesz dwa razy. Pikselę to akurat wybierasz sam. Mam nadzieję,że teraz rozumiesz. Tenebris32 :Eh.. Wojtala to chłopak... Vezok999 18:29, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ups. Ten nick taki... Tenebris32 :Vakama też był chłopakiem. Jallera nazywali Jalla... Kopaka tak samo - chłopak. Lewa... I Came To Play! 07:38, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :To i tak nie ma nic do rzeczy. Tenebris32 :Zanim coś napiszesz, sprawdź, czy masz rację. I Came To Play! 07:47, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Mi chodzi o to,że to są postacie,a Wojtalla to człowiek. Może nie widzisz w tym sensu,ale jak tak. Tenebris32 :To, że czyjeś imię, lub nick kończy się na a, nie znaczy, że to od razu kobieta. I Came To Play! 11:58, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Nie sprzeczać mi się tu! >BL Vox 08:15, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) ::A jeżeli ktoś by ci napisał "Cześć, jestem Seba" -_-? Vezok999 08:43, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Akuumo... a może za tydzień dasz grafikę wyspy Sedin, co? -_- W grafice tygodnia chodzi o promowanie dobrej grafiki z FB, nie wziętej z google grafika + napis, czyli w zasadzie kradzież prac, co jest w regulaminie... Poza tym, tej grafiki nie zrobił Rurek, tylko Kora, no albo mnie pamięć zawodzi. A i druga sprawa- ten cytat jest wyjęty z kontekstu czy coś? PV nie czytałem, ale po tym co tu zobaczyłem... ale z Voxa pajac -_- Vezok999 08:53, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Fuj, ale kijowy cytat :'/ Aż się za siebie wstydzę >.> Vox 09:04, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Już lepiej by było, gdybyś wspomniał, że to ten "zły" Vox >.> Vox 09:05, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Kolejne pytanie z cyklu : Artykuł. Jak zmienić kolor szablonu? Z góry dzięki. :BTW - W nowym edytorze nie można wpisywać "si" (piszę tak, bo nie da się inaczej pisać :) Wojtalla 18:14, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Kiedy włączasz edytor szablonu,tam jest taki podpuntk fg_color. Tam wpisz po angielsku nazwę koloru,którego wybierzesz do koloru szablonu. Ja tam mogę pisać "ś". Tenebris32 Że tak się wyrażę jak prawdziwy Polak: No żesz ku*wa mać! Jakim idiotą trzeba być, żeby zmieniać coś dobrego na gorsze? Nasi kochani staffi, według których wszystkie nowe rzeczy które dodają są superzajebiste i wszystkim będą się podobać, najpierw zabrali nam naszą ukochaną skórkę i zastąpili ją jakimś pełnym reklam badziewiem, potem zmienili edytor na jeszcze gorszy, to teraz dochodzi zmiania profilów użytkowników - ja się pytam, co to ku*wa jest?! "My Website"? "My twitter"? "My facebook"? Że co?! O ile dwa pierwsze jeszcze zniosę, to przy facebooku myślałem, że eksploduję. Nie każdy musi mieć konto na tym zasranym facebooku! Do cholery! Jak mnie coś takiego wkurwia, idę złożyć oficjalną skargę na wikia community. -.-' Vox 17:43, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) Po mojemu, ma to na celu jakby związanie społeczności w necie jeszcze bardziej. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No wszystko fajnie, tylko dlaczego to musi tak brzydko wyglądać? Arrrrrgggghhhhhppppffffmmmmttt.... >.> Vox 17:53, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) Aż się zalogowałem żeby to zobaczyć... no, te zmiany jakoś nie są zbyt zachęcające Vezok999 18:21, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) Chyba to zniknęło, bo już nie widzę tego. Ani u siebie, ani u innych. I Came To Play! 12:19, wrz 15, 2011 (UTC) WWWWWEEEEEEEEEE... To dopsze ;D Vox 12:57, wrz 15, 2011 (UTC) To, że teraz nie ma, to nie znaczy, że już nie będzie... - Panowie, bądźmy dobrej myśli Vox 13:11, wrz 15, 2011 (UTC) Cytat- i już wiem skąd nagle rozgorzała dyskusja Pamiętnika Guurahka Grafa- było, ale mogłeś nie pamiętać Vezok999 14:07, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo dobry cytat, bardzo dobra grafika (Katrona długo nie widziałem i aż mi się ładniejszy wdaje), może jedynie Baranger za dużo razy był na głównej, ale źle nie jest. Kopaka, właśnie za takie wygrzebańce z mniej znanych FFów jak dzisiejszy cię lubię ;) Vezok999 12:35, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Widzę, że ostatnio nic się nie pojawia w dyskusji! Ale cóż, ja zupełnie o czym innym. Jak wysłać Prywatną Wiadomosć do kogos? Da się to zrobić? Wojtalla Na czacie dałbyś radę. Na FB nie, ale zawsze pozostaje gg :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czy da się wyłączyć ten debilny napis "dodane przez <...>" przy ramce z obrazkiem? Np. na LyricWiki czy Wookieepedii, które korzystają z tej samej skórki tego napisu nie ma, więc się pytam. Vox 14:09, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Pewnie się da. Jak cię to interesuje, zapytaj na wikia.pl Vezok999 16:35, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) I tak mi to g*wno da, bo ja tego zmienić nie mogę, ale - od czego mamy naszych "wspaniałych" adminów? :] Vox 17:08, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) To, że tobie cos się nie podoba, nie znaczy że my od razu mamy tak robić Vezok999 17:20, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) :Tak, bo TYLKO ja uważam, że bez tego napisu byłoby lepiej >.> Vox 17:35, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Wrzuć na luz, napij się herbaty czy coś, bo strasznie nabuzowany jesteś. A jak nie, to anglojęzyczny Custom Bio czeka -_- Vezok999 17:45, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Herbata się skończyła :I Vox 17:51, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Czyżbym wyczuwał sarkazm u naszego "wspaniałego" usera? :] El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Dobrze wyczuwasz, 5 punk-... kurde, to już się nudne robi <8/ Vox 17:35, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) :To może sam przestaniesz? Bo wszędzie ty zaczynasz, wrzuć na luz. Vezok999 17:45, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ja tylko chcę, żeby wikia była lepsza, podczas gdy ty wydajesz się taki, jakby cię ta sprawa zupełnie nie obchodziła :} Vox 17:51, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Ale robisz to w sposób, który podżega do kłótni, jednocześnie treści, które chcesz przekazać zrzucając na drugi albo i trzeci plan. Mi te podpisy nie przeszkadzają, zależy ci- zbierz głosy tych, którzy myślą jak ty Vezok999 18:11, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Zatem trzy pytania! #Gdzie jest opis walki matoran? Sie redaktorom odechciało? #Cóż to za nowa galeria na stronie głównej? #Czemu sie opierdzielamy? Jesteśmy na 17 miejscu w ogólnym i 7 w galeryjnym rankingu polskich wiki! Jazda! 1. Opisu walki Matoran nie ma, bo redaktorom się odechciało. 2. Forum:Projekt: slajdy 3. Dawniej regularnie informowałem tu o postępach wiki na tle innym, teraz przestałem, bo nie ma o czym -_- Vezok999 17:51, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Christmas time Mwahahahahaha, w tym roku znów bedę pierwszy >;D Tak więęęęęęęęc.... Życzę wam wszystkiego dobrego, zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności, w ch*j dużo prezentów, połamania nóg, i tak dalej, i tak dalej... Nie mam żadnego Christmas speciala w stylu zdjęcia, rysunku czy filmu z jednego prostego powodu - nie chciało mi się nic robić :P No to Wesołych Świąt, i jak to mówią: "Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomarańczy, niech Ci nago tańczy" ;D Ho, ho, ho! ViktoriaForever! 09:17, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) A ja życzę tylko dużo edycji. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja życzę na Święta, żebyśmy się za rok spotkali w tym albo i w większym gronie, żebyśmy mieli weny od cholery, prezentów po szyję i zmartwień do pięt. --Kani--Nui 11:25, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) Ja natomiast życzę wam :trzeźwego sylwestra, dużo zdrowia,szczęścia i radości... oraz innych tego typu pierdołek.I niech was wszystkich Mata Nui Bóg błogosławi.No i najważniejsze niech ość karpia wam w gardle nie stanie! Toa Mugetsu225 A ja nie wiem co wam życzyć, toteż składam wam życzenia in blanco, czyli wymyślcie co chcecie, a ja się pod tym podpiszę. Toa Revon 12:16, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) #Trzeźwego Sylwestra - oby nie! #Dużo zdrowia,szczęścia i radości - szczęśliwy to ja będe, ale po tym wyżej #Mata Nui - a co mi on. KRÓLIKI NIECH WAM SZCZĘŚCIA DADZĄ! --Hiosh 12:23, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) "Świąt spędzonych z rodziną"? FB to moja rodzina! Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji świąt! Obyście byli zadwoleni z prezentów! Jeszcze raz życzę Wesołych Świąt! I udanego Nowego Roku 2012! I Came To Play! 12:36, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) Brrrr.... Wszystkiego co życzyli panowie wyżej,i oczywiście wesołych,wesołych i jeszcze raz wesołych (bo czemu by nie :D) świąt. Kapura98 12:45, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) Teraz święta będą wesołe ;) Ten Co Okradł Mikołaja Mugetsu225 Wszystkiego dobrego--Guurahk 14:16, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) Okej panowie. Życzę wam wszystkim fajnych prezentów, wypasionej choinki, nowych pomysłów na opowiadania. Życzę nam wszystkim wspaniałego sylwestra i Hucznego Nowego Roku! Pozdro!'' Kora Magna i Terra Flame'' Życzę wszystkim Wesołych Świąt, hucznego Sylwestra i ogólnie wszystkiego najlepszego! WSRH Rules! 20:43, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) #Czy to ja jestem tam drugi na lewo od stołu na zdjęciu? #Czemu adminami zostają Ci co mają nicki po istniejących postaciach z oryginalnego uniwersum? #Coś tu było dziś wspomniane o Gali Wiki. Czy w tym roku też będzie organizowana? Hiosh 21:45, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) 1. Zapytaj Kaniego, ale jeżeli spełnia opis, to pewnie tak. PS a ja tam szczam pod choinkę :) 2. Nie prawda. Fanclub Bionicle- masz tam m.in. spis adminów, a wśród nich Amaka, Darnoka i Matuśka. 3. Tak, kategorie już ustalone, nominacje będą w przeciągu kilku następnych dni. Głosowanie na początku stycznia. Vezok999 22:34, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) A, Darkam - ty nie masz picia, bo chciałeś muszyniankę, której w ofercie Kaniego nie było. Ja mam Sprite'a bo był. Toa Revon 22:51, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Veziu, mówiłem o aktualnych. Poza tym, jak tam twój "Oryginalny, Vezokowy styl"? Hiosh 12:46, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) A ja tam z życzeniami się nie będę wysilał. Wesołych Świąt,Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku i dobrej zabawy na Sylwestrze. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Dlatego zostają ci co mają nicki z oryginalnego uniwersum, bo starzy poodchodzili a wybrano nas. Mój styl? Ja tego bynajmniej nie wymyśliłem, tylko Guurahk , a potem to reszta przejęła, ze mną na samym końcu. A ma się ni jak, bo ostatniego MOCa zrobiłem pół roku temu :( Vezok999 15:23, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) A zwrócił ktoś uwagę na to że wszyscy razem stoją na tym obrazku,popiją pepsi i sprita, tylko Kopaka tam zboku taki sam stoi?Może jest to spowodowane tym że na całej sali tylko on jeden jest biały....Toa Mugetsu225 Jakie zaczopiste tło <:D ViktoriaForever! 17:14, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm back in action... - Odnośnie tła - jeśli ktoś ma stary monitor, to może mieć trochę ucięty obrazek - dlatego, niech naciśnie znak "-" i ctr, wtedy kamera się oddali. Gdy już się napatrzy, niech naciśnie ctr i "0" - wtedy znowu będzie stara rozdzielczość. - Bo Kopaka obserwuje... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Bo Rurkins obserwuje, kto spami i jest zUy... MUAHAHA! Hiosh 20:03, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) Strach,groza,pandemonium i śnieżki Toa Mugetsu225 Wow, niezłe tło. Brawo Maciuś! Nowe tło wymiata, stare zamiata... I Came To Play! 11:33, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Gala 2011 Albo 2012 - raczej 2011. Nieważne - w tym roku, też będzie taka gala, jak w poprzednim? - Już wyżej o to pytali- tak, będzie. Mamy już kategorie i część nominacji, na wiki pojawi się, jak tylko uda się zrobić nową konfę Vezok999 09:54, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, może by już zdjąć świąteczny obrazek z głównej? ViktoriaForever! 18:53, sty 19, 2012 (UTC) 2000 Artykułów! Woohoo! Mamy już 2000 artykułów! Niedługo (za ponad 150) przebijemy EB. - Co ile będzie się zmieniać pokazy slajdów na głównej? ViktoriaForever! 14:16, sty 26, 2012 (UTC) Dobra pytanie... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Kiedy Vezokowi się zechce :P Tak swoją drogą, nie uważacie, że warto by było zdjąć ten obrazek z głównej?--Guurahk 19:12, sty 26, 2012 (UTC) Przydałoby się. Co jak co, ale nie jesteśmy Wiki o Anonymousie. Volg Mc.Araahk 20:02, sty 26, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki Niedawno weszłem na Patapedie i zobaczyłem że mają własne odznaki np. odznaka za 50 edycji w artach bossów. Interesuje mnie co admini otym myslą.Antroz007 09:42, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) Znowu jakieś odznaki? :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Na Stick Wiki też coś podobnego widziałem. Nie wiem, zastanowimy się na następnej konferencji--Guurahk Proszę o soczystego banana na czacie dla Mugetsu za obrażanie mnie, mojej godności i, co ważniejsze, anime. Boxxy is back! 16:13, lut 1, 2012 (UTC Nazywam anime bajką z chin i tym obrażam ciebie i twoją godność?-_-WujekWładek. Od**bało ci Hiosh ? Dyskusje zaśmiecasz... - [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'''he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL]] 16:56, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) Mógłby ktoś mi powiedzieć, skąd ten cytat Vezoka, bo już mnie chyba 2 tygodnie nie było :P - The_Bionicle_PL 20:23, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) To stary cytat,jeszcze zanim dołączyłeś do tej wikii...i chyba nawet,zanim ja do niej dołączyłem. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Jest z Dyskusji Kuhtaxa Vezok999 21:43, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) Logo Nie uważacie, że warto byłoby zmienić logo na głównej ? I umieścić tam najbardziej rozpoznawalne postaci Fanclub tj. LK, Florex, Vox ? ;D - TBPL 13:40, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Podzielam twoje zdanie.Toa Mugetsu225 Wyskrobałem to dzisiaj Plik:Projek2 kopia.png - TBPL 17:46, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) No, no, zajebiście :D (szczególnie Vox mi się podoba ^^) ViktoriaForever! 19:18, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Pozowliłem sobie wprowadzić parę zmian: tutaj. Mam nadzieje, że się nie pogniewasz, TBP ^^' ViktoriaForever! 19:28, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) No, moje mogo już leciwe, a tu wyższa szkoła jazdy. Wstawiłbym bez zastanowienia, ale jest jedno ale- dlaczego na logu, wśród tych 8 wyróżnionych ma być akuat MOC Kapury, który nawet artykułu nie ma? Vezok999 19:41, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Może dlatego, że MOC Kapury to przykład dobrych umiejętności w MOCowaniu? Idk... (btw, czyja wersja lepsza? Moja czy TBP? ;D) ViktoriaForever! 19:45, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Ja jakoś nie widzę różnic O.o, ale jestem zaspany. Wkurza mnie osobiście że pozbawiony historii i artykułu (i chyba nawet imienia -,-) MoC Kapury ma tyle miejsca, a mój Navu jest taki... nieważny. Czuję się kopnięty w odwłok. Kani--Nui 21:27, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) W wersji Voxa jest taki fajny błysk na środku. Wersja ulepszona przez Voxa jest moim zdaniem ładniejsza, ale to TBP zrobił większość (97% pracy :D, to tak, żęby TBP nie poczuł się urażony). Ja jestem za nowym logiem, a M.o.C Kapury na prawdę przyzwoicie na tym logu wygląda. Swoją drogą zaskoczyłem się umieszczeniem na logu Helsinga--Guurahk 21:32, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Na wstępie, ciesze się, że się podoba ;-) To teraz po kolei. Vox - TBP się nie gniewa, TBP się podoba nowa wersja (błysk dodaje uroku ;D ) Co do MOCa Kapury, to Vox już odpowiedział - Jest to bardzo ładny MOC i ma imię - Firax. Kani - Navu nie jest "nieważny", jak to określiłeś, po prostu z początku miało być dwa razy więcej MOCów, więc zacząłem od zmniejszania grafik, ale później doszedłem do wniosku, że lepiej będą wyglądać duże i dokończyłem dużymi obrazkami. Jeżeli aż tak cię to boli, to można poprawić ;D Guru - moje to 96%, 1% podatku należy się Muge'owi, bo pomógł wybrać MOCi :P - TBPL 07:33, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) To kiedy zmieniamy? :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę '''Ja, to bym się wtrzymał. To dopiero pierwsza "wersja", którą robiłem 20 min . Jeszcze będe nad tym pracował. To logo mamy już bardzo długo, więc dwa dni nic nie zmienią ;D TBPL 09:31, mar 4, 2012 (UTC)' Logo bardzo ładne. Ale ja też bym się wstrzymał. Np. do momentu, gdy TBPL doda do loga Suvila . --I Came To Play! 10:14, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Heh, właśnie miałem szukać jeszcze jednej postaci ;D - TBPL 10:17, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Ladies and gentelman, version namber tu - BPPlik:Projekt4_kopia.png Dlaczego od Vezoka są aż 4 zdjęcia (a ode mnie (:P) 1)? - Zróbmy osobne forum o tym- temat lotny, a wygodniej będzie. Forum:Nowe logo Vezok999 12:51, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) o.0 Taki duży Helsing? Cóż, teraz mam dylemat, które logo lepsze (:D)...--Guurahk 13:44, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Oj tam, oj tam po prostu Helsing ma szerokie zdjęcie i tak się jakoś wpasował ;D - TBPL 13:52, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Kurde, Panowie, czy tylko ja na ostatniej aktywności jeszcze widzę zapowiedź walki z listopada? Volg Mc.Araahk 15:43, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie. Ale była tyle razy przekładana i nawet chyba gdzieś była wzmianka o tym, że "nie ma czasu" czy tam "zapomniano". Na razie nie zwraca się na to uwagi. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . A dało by się tam wstawić mojego Lekona? Bym go upgreadnął lekko. I zrobił nowe zdjęcia i lepszt art i galerię itp.No chyba że uważacię go za jakąś lamę czu cuś. (Tak wiem że nie jest jakoś specjalnie popularny, a dzięki temu by się taki stał) Respect For Me 17:46, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Kurr. napisełem Lekon, a chodziło mi o Lenrosa. Więc jak? Co żeś sie tak uparł? Chcesz go rozpowszechnić? Zrób coś z nim, a nie czepiaj każdego na czacie i na głównej dyskusji Wikii. Miku Lover 18:14, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) No nieźle, panowie, nieźle. Fajne te plakietki. Koruś A nowego loga jak nie było, tak nie ma... Miku Lover 21:54, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) "Wybieramy między wszystkimi 12 zgłoszonymi, jeżeli będzie duży rozrzut głosów zrobimy 2 turę głosowania. Głosujemy do 15 kwietnia." Darkuś, głosowanie trwa (chociaż nie zapowiada się, aby ktoś jeszcze na cokolwiek głosował) -- Just Do It 16:03, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Fajna grafa tygodnia Vezok999 09:46, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Prezencik =D W sumie już po świętach (a dokładnie za 2 min) no, ale mały prezent dla was, na pewno nie wszyscy juz tu byli, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję ;D -- http://www.bzpower.com/board/index.php?showtopic=369-- Just Do It 22:01, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Też mi prezent... ViktoriaForever! 07:07, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) No dobra, co z tym nowym logiem?Toa Mugetsu225 OMG, Navu w masce Guya Foxa?! WTF?! "Solidaryzującego się z grupą Anonymus"???!!! Co do jasnej cholery Wam do głowy strzeliło??? Wasz cudowny OdrodzonyStarożytny 20:22, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) ^ Jak widać afera z ACTA nie doszła do uszu Sekenuvy... ViktoriaForever! 20:39, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie w porę ta grafika, ona była okazjonalna. To tak jakby w lipcu wstawiać zdjęcie mikołaja. Poza tym, czy już raz na głównej tego nie było? Vezok999 12:08, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) ^ Próbowaliśmy to wytłumaczyć, ale wiesz jak to jest :L ViktoriaForever! 12:39, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) : Vez, dość późno to zauważyłeś, co do głównej - pierwsze słyszę. Vox, ty stwierdziłeś, że niby nie w czasie, ale biorąc pod uwagę CISPA, to ok. I Came To Play! 13:06, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC)